quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Beckett
Samuel Beckett, also known as "Sam" invented a theory about time travelling and led a group of scientists to the desert to develop a top secret project: Quantum Leap. In pressure to prove his theories or lose funding, he stepped into the unfinished project accelerator and vanished. This started his adventure. He soon found himself leaping into other persons bodies in the past, correcting things that once happened wrong to them. Sam's Childhood Sam was born in August 8, 1953 in Elk Ridge. His mother was Thelma Louise Beckett and his father was John Samuel Beckett, a dairy farmer. He also had a little sister and a big brother, Katie and Tom. Sam was a smart kid, as he learned to read at the age of 2, do calculus in his head at the age of 5, and beat a computer at chess at the age of 10. During Sam's teenager years, Tom was killed in the Vietnam war. Katie also ran away with an alcoholic and got married to him. When Sam became 16, he went to MIT as his brother had once advised him to do. There he developed the String Theory with his mentor, Professor LoNigro. He stayed in MIT for a while and then went to different colleges, during this time, his father, John Samuel Beckett died of a heartattack, mostly because of his cigar smoking. Sam felt guilt for not being in the funeral. As a young adult, Sam was in the Starbright Project, where he met Al, Gooshie and Donna Elesee Beckett. Donna and Sam were engaged but he was left at the altar. He never saw Donna again but during one of his leaps, he changed history so that Donna actually became his wife. Quantum Leap Sam developed the Project Quantum Leap based on his String Theory with Al. He led a group of scientists into the New Mexico desert, to develop a tops secret project known as the Quantum Leap. After creating Ziggy and the Imaging Chamber, in pressure to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Project Accelerator and vanished. ]] He awoke in the past, suffering from partial amnesia and facing a ,mirror image that was not his own. Luckily, Al, the project observer from his own time, appeared, in the form of a Hologram to Sam. Only Sam could see or hear Al, althought later it appeared that also animals, small children, "mentally absent" and people near death could see Al and Sam the way he is. There is an aura around Sam, which makes others, except for the ones listed earlier, see Sam as the one he has leaped into. Whoever he leaps into, goes to the Waiting Room, in Sam's own time, where he is kept by the project people until he gets back when Sam leaps into the next person. These people are called, Leapees. Now Sam leapes into other people, to correct their mistakes, with Al as his only guide, as he appeares to him during every leap, tells his task and helps him out, although he can't touch Sam and Sam can't touch him. Sam's current status is unknown, but he is propably leaping in time. See some of Sam's leap's in the Episode List, Books and Comics. Appearances * The character Samuel Beckett appeared in all 95 episodes of Quantum Leap. Trivia *Beckett's birthday (8th August 1953) is also that of show creator, Donald P. Bellisario. Category:Characters